


High School Sweethearts

by NobodySpecial



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sweat kinks, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodySpecial/pseuds/NobodySpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Sweethearts

They had been eyeing each other all day through class. John had a lustful look in his eyes, which Sherlock could hardly believe he even saw, that one time; they caught each other’s eyes. It was a very hot day, the sun was shining bright, and clouds could hardly even be seen in the sky.  
Sherlock sat with his back to the window, getting hot and sweaty in the sun. He kept sending glances towards John and once or twice, he thought he caught John’s eyes on him. 

When the class ended, the classroom quickly emptied out. The school day was over, and everyone was in a hurry to get home and have a nice day in the wonderful weather.  
After having sat in the sun all day, Sherlock felt quite sweaty and felt the need to take his usual mustard yellow hoodie off. While he was unzipping, he felt John’s eyes on his slender body. As he was wondering why the beautiful blond was staring at him, he suddenly felt the zipper getting stuck. He pulled both ways with as much force as his lean figure could muster, but to no avail. The zipper seemed to be stuck and he needed help.  
“Umm… Could you give me a hand..?” he said, addressing John.

John started walking towards him slowly, taking Sherlock’s zipper in hand and yanking hard. Despite the muscles John was so proud of, he couldn’t seem to open it either.  
“Maybe you should just pull it over your head?” John said. 

Sherlock motioned to grab at the hem of his hoodie, but being the shy boy he was, his face turned red at the thought of undressing in front of this attractive blond potential love interest. John noticed this and before Sherlock could react, the shorter boy’s hands were pulling off his hoodie. But John had, by accident of course, also grabbed the hem of Sherlock’s t-shirt beneath. As he pulled the hoodie above Sherlock’s head, the t-shirt followed, and only a few moments later, Sherlock was left standing sweaty and shirtless in front of John.

No more footsteps could be heard in the hallway. All the students had gone home, and most of the teachers had too. It was so quiet; John clearly could hear Sherlock’s fast and nervous breathing. He went to the window to draw the curtains. It seemed like a bit of privacy was needed.

They stood there staring at each other. Sherlock was well aware of his sweaty back, but what he did not know was, that John was admiring the way the sweat was shining and running down Sherlock’s body. As the fitness junkie he was, John had acquired a fondness for the way sweat looked on a man’s body. To him it was quite the turn on.  
John reached out for Sherlock’s narrow hips and pulled him closer.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time,” he said softly before he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Sherlock’s naked torso.  
Sherlock shivered. For a while he had been wondering and thinking about whether he liked men or not. He had kissed girls in the past, but none of those kisses had done to him, what this small kiss did. The blood in Sherlock’s body felt like it was boiling, and he wanted more, so much more, of John and his kisses.  
Sherlock put his hands on John’s shoulders before he leaned down to kiss the blond on the lips and wrapped his arms around John’s body. It started out soft and sweet, but quickly turned passionate and fast. They couldn’t get enough of each other. 

After a few minutes John broke away to take off his own shirt, displaying his defined torso. They were so close; he could feel Sherlock’s jeans getting tight.  
“Enjoying yourself?” John asked with a smirk on his lips as he ran his hands up and down the front of Sherlock’s jeans. He could not only feel the arousal in the other boy’s pants, but also see it burning in his eyes. 

“I can see you are too,” Sherlock answered, but blushing fiercely. He had never come this far, had never touched another person like this, especially not another guy. It was going infuriatingly slow. He wanted it to go faster. He wanted to tear John’s clothes off, as well as his own. However, his fantasies stopped there. He expected John would know what to do then.

John noticed that a small gap had appeared between their half naked bodies, and quickly moved to close it, hugging Sherlock’s body close to his. He leaned up to close the space between his and the taller boy’s mouths. At the same time, Sherlock started leaning down and they collided in a clash of teeth and tongues. John was quick to gain control over the kiss and began expertly exploring Sherlock’s sweet mouth with his own tongue. John put his hands at the bottom of Sherlock’s back, before slowly sliding them down to grip at his nice bum.

Sherlock loved the feeling of John being all over him. This moment marked many firsts in his life, first kiss with a boy, first boner over a boy, and perhaps even, if he was lucky and did not mess it up, his first time being fucked.

He loved the touch of John’s hand on his bum, and he did not mind that John gripped it tightly. Tight and rough, he definitely liked it that way.

“I want you so bad,” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear, while slowly grinding his own crotch against Sherlock’s. Goddamnit, Sherlock thought. This was getting hotter and hotter, and he was beginning to sweat even more. He was pretty sure it was not the sun this time.

John took a hold of Sherlock and moved him towards one of the tables in the classroom. He sat him down and started unbuckling his pants. Sherlock was grabbing at John’ hair, planting small kisses on his shoulders and neck. Both boys were breathing fast and their breaths were often interrupted by small moans of pleasure and lust.

Sherlock moved one of his hands from John’ hair down to the zipper and button of his own jeans. For a while he fumbled, but soon the jeans were open, and Sherlock slipped his free and inside. John was well endowed, he was happy to find out. Maybe this was why he had so much self confidence. 

“Take them off me,” John groaned and Sherlock complied. John’ tight jeans were hard to get off, but Sherlock wanted them off so desperately, that he was not afraid to use force.

When his pants were off entirely, John stepped away from Sherlock.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked in a small almost desperate voice. John did not answer at first, but bent down and started ruffling through his bag.

“We’ll need lube, won’t we?” John asked. “Get on the table, sweetheart.” He was well aware, that standing with his head down by his bag, his bum was sticking out at an angle pointed almost directly at Sherlock. When he came back, Sherlock was laying on his back on the table. John took hold off Sherlock’ pants and pulled them off in a smooth motion. He looked at the tall, slender body in front of him, and it took all of his self-control, not to just fuck him where he lay.

“Are you ready, gorgeous?” John asked softly, stroking Sherlock’ inner thigh. Sherlock was so out of it that he couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. He just made small noises and nodded.

Sherlock felt John bend over him. The blond boy’s mouth kissed his lower stomach. Then another kiss, even lower. John used his teeth to grip the edge of Sherlock’ boxer briefs. He started tugging them off with his mouth. 

John uncapped the lube and squeezed a dollop of it out into his palm. 

He started getting one of his fingers slick, before starting to tease Sherlock’ pink asshole. The bottom’s legs started shaking. This was a form of pleasure he had never felt before. Sure, he had touched himself, but never had he thought it would feel this good, when another person did it. Sherlock could feel the finger going in slowly, and tensed up. 

“Loosen up baby - I promise it won’t hurt.” John cooed. He looked at Sherlock with playful eyes. He had been looking forward to this for a long time.

John pushed his finger in entirely, and Sherlock let out a sound of both pleasure and pain. The top started pulling his finger out and then continued to push it back in. It did not take long before he could fit another finger. He continued this until he had been using three fingers for a minute or two - Sherlock was now ready to be fucked.  
John pulled off his boxers, before slicking himself up with the lube. He aligned himself with Sherlock’ widened hole.

“Are you ready?” John asked. Sherlock could not do anything but nod and moan a small yes.

John pressed his dick into the bottom at a steady pace, until he was completely inside. He let Sherlock adjust for a few seconds, before pulling out and thrusting back in. Sherlock bit his lips, trying to stop a small scream from escaping him. John groaned and his legs shiv-ered. Sherlock was giving him so much pleasure.

John started going faster, making Sherlock moan with almost every single breath. Neither of them could form a coherent sentence, so the air was mostly filled with small whispers of “fuck” and “oh yes”, along with moans and small screams from Sherlock.

Their bodies were rocking back and forth at a rhythm both of them enjoyed. Both boys knew they would not last long. They were so ecstatic; all they could think about, was the other one’s body up against their own.

Sherlock could not handle the pleasure coming from his prostate anymore. His hard dick started spurting semen all over his lower stomach. He clamped down on John’ cock and soon after John was coming deep inside of him.

After they came down from their high, Sherlock said “Wow, I didn’t know getting a dick in the ass, could be so pleasurable.”

To that, John laughed and said “And I didn’t know fucking you would be this good. I have imagined doing it for a while, but you exceeded my expectations.”

John leaned down and kissed Sherlock before grabbing his shirt and drying the cum off the other boy’s stomach. There was quite a bit more than he had expected.

“Would you like to do this again sometime?” Sherlock asked - blushing. 

“I’d absolutely love to,” John answered. This made Sherlock smile.

“There’s just one thing. Just an idea for next time. Not that we have to do it.” Sherlock was almost afraid to tell his newfound lover about his fantasies. “But I have a bit of a kink for collars and handcuffs. So uhm… I don’t know, it’s silly.”

“No, it isn’t! It sounds like fun, actually. As long as I’m allowed to make you sweat”, said the blond with a wink and a smirk.

The sun was still bright and the two boys left the classroom and the empty school. On their way home, they kept texting each other, setting up a date for next time.


End file.
